The present invention relates to displays, and more particularly, to liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
Liquid crystal displays are commonly used in, for example, laptop computers, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and, increasingly, in televisions. The use of LCDs in these devices is common because, for example, LCDs may be thinner and lighter and may draw less power than, for example, cathode ray tubes (CRTs), and may be less expensive than plasma displays or light emitting diode (LED) displays, such as organic LED displays and/or polymeric LED displays. LCDs are typically backlit by a light source, for example, by a light emitting diode (LED) or an electroluminescent (EL) panel. Backlit LCDs displays may operate well in poorly lit environments but may not function adequately in bright environments, for example, in brightly lit office environments or sunlight. LCDs may also provide less contrast differential between bright and dark areas than CRTs, plasma displays, and LED displays.